


It’s Brighter Now

by foreiqnersgod



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But super soft, F/M, super super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreiqnersgod/pseuds/foreiqnersgod
Summary: Theon and Sansa share a quiet and tender moment in the Godswood
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	It’s Brighter Now

The moonlight made his green eyes sparkle, the wind blew strands of black hair across his face as his mouth curved into a soft smile. He was the most beautiful person Sansa had ever laid her eyes on, and she could tell by the adoration in his eyes that he thought the same of her. An impulse suddenly overcame her to capture his lips. Theon froze for but a moment before he groaned into her mouth and kissed her deeper. As the snow fell around them and the gods of her family looked on, Sansa felt completely and unconditionally loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave kudos, comments, and follow me on Tumblr: sansaastaerk


End file.
